Memories
by Damsel O'Kelly
Summary: Follow the painful memories of Rememberance Jameson and how she came to be with the newsies.


Memories  
by Damsel  
  
  
This is my story. Just mine. No one elses. I am not famous, I am not rich, and I am not important. But this is my story, and I want to tell it. Not so much for the readers, but for me. Let's just call it a way to remember. My name is Rememberance Jameson, but most people just call me Mem. You'd think with a name like that, I wouldn't have to have a nickname. But my friends, and now family, thought I did. And I was given one; Liberty. So now, I guess I'm Rememberance 'Liberty' Jameson. My first memory is from when I was four. I guess I should start there.......  
  
****************  
My four-year-old mind raced. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Mommy? Daddy?" "They're gone sweetie. The ship they were on, well, it sunk. Everyone was killed." I hid my face as a hot tear escaped my brown eyes. My grandmother held me close as I cried into her shoulder. "You're going to stay with me now, honey." Grandma explained. I lifted my tear-streaked face to hers. "I am?" She nodded. Only one thought stuck in my head then. New York. My grandmother lived in New York. I didn't. "But Grandma! You live in New York! That's so far away from here!" "England will always be your home, Mem, but until you are of age you will live in New York with me." I stared at the floor and shifted uncomfortably. "Alright Granny. I'll go with you to New York."  
  
****************  
Big. That's the only word that could describe it. New York was the biggest place my little eyes had ever seen. I gazed in wide-eyed wonder as my grandmother led me off the ship, and onto the docks. "Rememberance Jameson! Would you PLEASE keep your head out of the clouds and keep up?!" I blinked and ran to catch up. "Sorry Granny." I glanced at the only posession I had kept; a picture of my mother and father. I stuck it in my pocket, and clutched my jacket tight. Only hours earlier, I had put the picture in a frame so it wouldn't blow away or get wrinkled. Strands of my barely brown hair kept flying in my face, and I had to stop to readjust the ribbon on my head. "Rememberance!! Button up your jacket! You're going to catch cold!" My fingers fumbled over the buttons on my blue coat. I gasped as one tiny black button fell to the ground. My knees hit the ground as I searched for my precious button "Ah ha!" I cried as my eyes caught sight of the shiny object. Once I had it in my hands, I stuffed it in my pocket and searched the crowd for my granny. I called her name and scanned the people on the docks. Horror could not describe what I felt. A scream escaped my lips as someone snatched me from behind. "Let me go!" I cried. "Settle down kid! I'se jist tryin' ta help!" My snatcher was a boy who couldn't be more than a couple years older. He spit in his hand and held it out. "I'se Racetrack. I was waitin' for me cousin who was s'posed to be on the same ship as you." I stared at his hand in disgust. "I'm Rememberance. Rememberance Jameson. You can call me Mem." Apparently, he saw the look on my face, because he wiped his hand off on his pants. "Well Mem, looks ta me like yer lost. I saw da lady you were wit ovah dat way." I looked in the direction he pointed, but didn't see my granny. "Could you take me to her?" I asked. "Shoa kid." The boy I now knew as Racetrack grabbed my and and dragged me in the supposed direction of my grandmother.  
  
********Three Months Later********  
  
"Mem! Come heah! I want ya ta meet somebody!" I heard my name, and waved to Race. I looked up at my grandmother. "Go ahead." She said. I ran in front of the racing fans to where Racetrack and a boy I didn't know were waiting. The stranger, who appeared much older than me, held out his hand. "Hey Mem. I'se Shootah." He leaned in closer and whispered, "Race is me liddle bruddah." "Oh." I whispered back. "I guess you already know who I am." Shooter laughed, and Race broke the two of us apart. "Hey! Secrets don't make friends!" The three of us sat down, and waited for the race to begin. "Shooter is da leadah of us Manhattan newsies." Race explained. "He's da oldest, and he takes care of us." Shooter grabbed Race in a headlock, "Yeah, and I love 'em all like bruddahs!" I laughed as Race tried to escape from his older brothers' hold. "Hey Mem!" Shooter called, "How 'bout tamorrah you come an' meet da rest a me boys?" "And girls." Racetrack reminded him. "And girls." he corrected. "I'll have to ask my grandmother." I said. "Okay. Tamorrah it is den."  
  
****************  
I had never seen so many people in the same room in my entire life! Boys and girls speckled the room that Race and Shooter led me into. As Shooter cleared his throat, all pairs of eyes were on him. "This is Rememberance Jameson. She's a dear friend of mine, and I 'spect 'er ta be yours too!" Everyone said hello to me, and Race led me over to his bunk. As he pointed to the people around the room, he told me their names. "Dis heah is Sidewind; Shooter's numbah two. He's 16. Ovah dere ya see Jack Kelly. He's only 5, jist a yeah youngah den me. Next ta him is Kid Blink, da one wit da patch, and Mush. Dey's best friends, and dere my age. In dat corner is Heart, Sidewind's goil. She's 15. Soldier is da one wit da long black hair. She's 13 I think. Rayne's ovah dere too. She's yer age." As the name's came, my mind left. So many people. After a while, I knew most of the people there. There was Shooter, Race of course, Sidewind, Heart, Kid Blink, Mush, Jack, Soldier, Rayne, two three year olds named Snipeshooter and Boots, Specs, Midnight, Joli, Buttons, Dutchy, Copper, Coneflower, July, and too many more to remember. I don't know why my mother named me Rememberance. I didn't have the best memory. "Do ya wanna play?" asked a boy I recognized as Sidewind. "What are you playing?" I asked. "Pokah. Ya know it?" I shook my head, and glanced at my feet. He motioned for me to sit down. "I'll teach ya." A smile spread across my face, and I took my seat at the poker table.  
  
****************  
I threw open the door and flew towards the steps. "Hold it right there young lady! Where in Heavens' name have you been?!" I winced and turned towards my very cross grandmother. "With Racetrack and Shooter. At the lodging house." "And they didn't even have the decency and responsibility to walk you home?! The streets of New York are no place for a four year old girl to walk alone!" "But Granny, they DID walk me home!" A look of complete and utter embarrasement fell across her face. "Oh. Alright then. Goodnight." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and a quick swat on the bottom that sent me upstairs to bed.   
  
********Four Years Later********  
  
"Happy Birthday love!" My grandmother cried. I closed my eyes, and blew out the eight candles on my birthday cake. She smiled with satisfaction, and handed me a present. "Here you go. Open this." I held my breath as I unwrapped the purple and blue package. Inside the paper was the most beautiful silver necklace I had ever seen. In beautifully scripted letters, 'Mem' was hung between two tiny diamonds. "Oh Granny! It's beautiful!" I hugged her tightly and fastened the necklace around my neck. "I'll keep it always. I promise." "That's the idea Rememberance. It's for you to remember me." I looked up into my grandmothers' eyes. "But Granny, you'll always be here. I won't have to remember you." "Oh honey I wish I could stay forever, but that just isn't how it works." I wondered what she meant, but shook the thought as another present was handed to me.  
  
********One Week Later********  
  
"We are gathered here today to remember Agatha Jameson, beloved mother, grandmother, and friend to all." Those were the only words I heard. I tuned the priest out as he continued with my grandmothers' funeral. The day was exceptionally dim and grey. Afterall, Granny wasn't there to light it up. A tear slid down my face as I remembered her sunny smile, and warm laugh. My necklace was making an imprint in my hand, I was holding it so tight. I felt an arm around my shoulder, and looked up into Race's face. Over the years, he and Shooter had become like a brothers to me. Shooter now stood behind me, and placed a loving hand on my other shoulder. As the funeral ended, I placed a beautiful boquet of yellow tulips on her fresh grave. Yellow was always her favorite color, and tulips were her favorite flower, so I figured this was the best possible choice. I held Shooters' hand as he led me away from the cemetery. I vowed that I would bring a fresh boquet of flowers every month for as long as I lived. A slight breeze blew across my face, and I could smell the fresh tulips that were now with Granny. "Goodbye." I whispered, as my words were carried away with the wind.  
  
****************  
"I'se sorry Mem." "You've said that five times already, Race." "I know." He swung his feet and threw a rock into the water. We were sitting on the Brooklyn Bridge a couple hours after the funeral was over. I closed my eyes and wished I could bring back yesterday. Everything was so simple. Eight year olds were not supposed to face these kinds of problems. My whole family was gone. My mother, my father, and now my grandmother. I was the only one left. Where would I go? Where would I stay? I couldn't possibly live alone! As if reading my mind, Racetrack turned to me, "What wouldja think 'bout becomin' a newsie?" "What? Me, a newsie?" "Yeah! You got nowhere else ta go. Why not come live wit us?" The thought had never really occured to me, but now that it had I considered it carefully. I knew the newsies, and they were my friends. Shooter and Race would be there, I would earn money, have a place to sleep, and have protection if the situation called for it. It was a win/win situation! "That would be nice, Race." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Well den, let's go home!" He and I laughed as we ran towards the lodging house, my new home.  
  
********Five Years Later********  
  
The hot Manhattan summer sun beat down on my back as I trudged towards the distribution center. "It's too hot ta be mornin'!" I complained. Race nodded in agreement while I continued to whine in my newly acquired New York accent. In my years at living with the newsies I had become one of the best, which only means I was good at lying. Well not really the best, but I was good for a thirteen year old. My good grammar had completely dissappeared and I now spoke like the other newsies. Sidewind and Heart had eloped the year I moved in. Last I heard, they were living somewhere in Virginia, and every once in a while we got a letter from them. The day after I turned nine, I was the maid of honor in Shooter's wedding. Racetrack was the best man. Shooter had married his long time love, Haley. Their daughter, Heather, was now five years old. She called me Aunt Memmy. Shooter, Haley, and Heather lived a couple blocks away from the lodging house. Race and I visited them almost everyday. The leader of Manhattan was now a tall brown haired boy named Lynx, and Jack was his second. Speaking of whom, Cowboy as we called him, was second in line to get his papers as usual. I took my regular place behind Racetrack and waited patiently to get my papers. Mush and Blink stood behind me. I glanced over the faces behind them. Many people had come and gone from the lodging house. Most of 'the originals' were still there, but new people crowded the rest of us. It took a whole of ten minutes to get my 70 papers, and walk to my selling spot near Central Park. As you probably guessed, Race and I were official selling partners. "Anything good?" I asked, looking through my papers. "Not dat I can see. Oh wait. Heah's a good one." Racetrack pointed out a story about a local business man that could easily be twisted. I smiled almost evilly, and thanked Race for his insight. A woman with a white laced dress, and a violet parasol passed by almost instantaneously. My first victim, I thought with a grin. I waved a paper high above my head, and hawked out the headline. "Thanks lady." I said as I grabbed for the two cents the lady handed over. The day continued in pretty much the same way until all my papers were gone. "I'se hungry!" I nearly screamed. "Hold on. We'll get somethin' ta eat as soon as da race is ovah. Come on Shinah!!! Beat 'em! RUN!" Boy, Race could get into a race. Well that sounded just a bit redundant. With a sigh, I grabbed what was left of his papers and stalked across the street. After finding another headline, I sold his papers with ease. Another growl from my stomach was all it took to convince me that it was lunchtime. Race whined as I dragged him away from the tracks.  
  
****************  
  
"Heya!" Blink called. He waved us over to sit with him, and we walked across Tibby's to the corner booth. Blink and his girlfriend Mo, affectionately called Blinks, made room for us to sit. I emptied my pockets and gave Race his share of the profits. "You know whatcha want?" Race asked me. "Da usual a course. Root beer and a sandwich." "Yeah me too." "You know what you want, Kid?" Mo asked. "Whatevah you want." he answered. Mo blushed and turned her head. "Awwww! Dere so cute!" I mused. The other three people at my booth laughed as the waiter took our orders. Moments after our food had gotten there, Jack and his girlfriend Gen walked in the door. "Move." Jack commanded, making us scoot over. "Yes almighty Cowboy." Mo cried, mocking him. Cowboy glared at her and looked over the menu. Jack and Gen's food came soon, and the six of us ate like it was going out of style. "Wheah's Lynx and Krystal taday?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I hoid dey was goin' somewhere alone ta eat." Gen said. "Jist cause we'se late, everyone assumes we ain't comin? Boy I feel loved!" We all turned at the familiar voice. Two more people were added to the table. Headlines were swapped, and money was borrowed to buy the evening edition. As the sun started to set, we headed back to the distribution center. I shivered, and pulled my thin jacket tighter around my shoulders. "You cold?" Race asked. "Jist a bit." He took off his coat and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks big brother." I said giving him a playful shove. "Anytime lil' sis." I laughed and searched for a headline.  
  
****************  
  
"I'm out." Specs called, throwing down his cards. "Me too." cried Snipes. "Not me." I said, examining my hand. "Me eitha." Race crooned. I sighed, knowing he probably had a better hand than me. He always did. In this last round of poker, it was just me and Race. Brother and sister head to head in a heated competition. I had to win. Money was at stake here! My tulip money! I closed my eyes, and Race laid down his hand. I opened one eye slowly, than the other. I gasped and looked at my cards. Then I looked at his, and then back at mine. Victoriously, I laid down my cards. "I win." I said calmly, as if I wasn't surprised. I held back a chuckle when I saw the look on Race's face. Ever since Shooter had left, he had taken over the title as best poker player in Manhattan. Still gloating, I collected my money, and stuck it in my pocket. With a satisfied smile I headed upstairs. "Great game Mem." Mo congratulated me. We had become best friends, and when I wasn't with Race, I was with her. The female half of the newsies said goodnight to the boys and headed into our room. Rayne shut the door and stuffed a piece of cloth into the keyhole. The newest member, Janey, asked why. "Peekers." Coneflower answered. "We don't want any of da guys peekin' in." Janey nodded, suddenly understanding. We dressed in our pajamas and climbed into our bunks. My bunk was above Mo's. Next to us, were Coneflower and Damsel. They were cousins. Damsel was my age, and had arrived a couple months ago. As you may remember, Cone had been there since I moved to New York. The other bunks in the room were shared by Rayne & Sorrow, Moinkies & Trapper, Copper & Jewels, BC Tate & Shady, Janey was sharing with Mischief, Gen & Dollar, then Cake, Cuddles Krystal, and Ace had their own bunks. My thoughts were interrupted by my friend beneath me. "I can't believe ya beat 'im!" Mo laughed. "It's really dat unbelievable? I'se really dat bad?" I asked, in mock disbelief. "Ya know Race IS me bruddah. Shootah taught me how ta play." "I know. I know. But the look on his face! Dat was priceless!" Race's shocked face appeared in my mind, and I too began to laugh. "Shaddup!" shouted Damsel from across the room. "Sorry!" I cried, and muffled my laughter with a pillow. Mo however was not so successful and soon got a pillow in the face. Also compliments of Damsel. "Ouch! Dat hoit Damsel!" she cried. "Den sleep it off!" Damsel called back. "Well someone's in a bad mood!" Coneflower piped. "Don't get me started on you Cone!" Damsel screamed. As the cousins fought, the rest of us got out of bed and cheered them on. Everyone turned as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" The every cheerful Sorrow cried. Lynxs' angry face appeared at the door. "Why aren't you goils in bed?!" Sorrow pointed to Coneflower and Damsel who were now rolling on the floor, attempting to pull the others' hair out. Lynx sighed and called for Jack who helped him pull the girls apart. He then turned to me. "Would you sleep ovah dere wit Damsel tanight, and give Cone yer bunk?" "Shoa. Why not?" "Thanx. Now da rest a youse get ta bed!" With one last glare he turned and slammed the door shut. I grabbed my pillow, blanket, and my picture and walked across to the room. As I climbed into the bottom bunk, I waved to Mo who looked almost frightened of the still fuming Damsel. I laughed and snuggled under my blanket. Within five minutes, I was asleep and dreaming.  
  
********One Year Later********  
  
"Do I look alright?" Krystal asked, nervously. "Ya look fine Krys. We toldja dat fifteen times already!" Gen cried. Krystal turned and looked into the full length miror. She smoothed her white dress down, and adjusted her veil. Yes, another newsie was getting married. And yes, another great leader was leaving. Lynx had handed over his leadership to Jack the day he and Krystal had gotten engaged. Now it was their wedding day, and yet again, I was in the wedding party. All of us were actually. "Is it legal to have 19 bridesmaids?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "It is for today!" Mo said. "If Lynx can have his best men, then I can sure have my bridesmaids. Besides, you're all like sisters to me." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. Mo had french braided my hair, and Copper had added tiny flowers to it. I thought it looked really good, but then again I could by byast. Breathlessly, Buttercup ran into the room. "It's time!" We shared a group hug and filed out of the room. After the ceremony, we saw Krystal and Lynx off. "Kinda reminds me of Shootah's wedding." Race said from behind me. "Yeah." I smiled as I remembered that beautiful spring day. "You wanna go see 'im taday? We haven't gone all week!" he asked. "Oh shoa, but I gotta go to da cemetery first." "Okay. I'll go wit ya." With one last look at the disappearing carriage, I headed towards the flower shop to buy my regular boquet of yellow tulips.   
  
****************  
"Heya Granny." I whispered, sitting down next to the stone. My fingers trailed across the inscription that bore only her name, birthday, and the day she died, as graves often do. With money, I would've had something else inscripted. A lamb maybe. And a lion. Granny had always told me how someday, the lamb and lion would live together. "Lynx and Krystal got married taday. Jack's takin' ovah his spot as leadah. He'll make a good leadah, I guess. People respect him." Race put his hand on my shoulder, and knelt next to me on the soft earth. "Hey Miss Jameson." he said softly. "We brought ya yer flowers." It had become a tradition that Race and I would split the dozen, and set six on each side. He took his rightful half, and implanted them next to the headstone. "Thanks." I said, as he handed me my six. "There ya go Granny. New flowers jist for you." A smile played across my lips, and I stood to leave the cemetery. Arm in arm, Race and I headed to Shooter's house.  
  
****************  
"Aunt Memmy! Uncle Josh!" Race laughed as the five year old redhead leapt into his arms. She was the first to greet us, but Haley followed soon after. We exchanged quick hugs, and sat down in the living room. "Wheah's Shootah?" Race asked. "Danny's upstairs. He's got a cold, so I made him stay in bed taday." Haley answered, motioning towards the stairwell. "Can I go see 'im?" I asked. "Shoa. Couldja bring up da soup dat's sittin' on da counter please?" I nodded and skipped into the kitchen. Balancing the tray on my palms skillfully, I headed up the stairs. "Second door on the right." As I had suspected, Shooter was not in bed. He was seated by the window reading a book. "Whatcha readin?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. He jumped a little and gave me a hug. "Ya scared me. Thanks for da soup." "Haley asked me ta bring it up. So, how ya feelin?" I asked, plopping down on the huge bed. "A little stuffed up. Usual cold." He sniffed and reached for a tissue. Seeing they were out of reach, I grabbed one for him. "Thanks." I nodded as a sort of 'your welcome' and looked out the window. "How was da weddin?" "Beautiful! A lot like yours, but wit a lot more bridesmaids." He laughed, and we both looked as Racetrack entered the room, Heather in his arms. She held out her arms, "Aunt Memmy!" Race passed her off to me, and I left my brothers alone. "You wanna play hide 'n seek?" I asked Heather. "Hide and peek! Hide and peek! I'll hide and you come find me. Okay?" "Alright. I'll count downstairs. One....two....three...." The counting continued as I took a seat next to Haley on the couch. She glanced at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Hide 'n peek. Heather's hiding." I explained. After more than a few rounds of 'hide and peek' Racetrack and I left the happy family alone. It was dark by the time we got back to the lodging house. As we entered, Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Wheah you two been?" "Calm down Jacky. We was at Shootah's." said Race, laying on his bed. Jack nodded and tried to act 'in charge' of things. "Leadahs." I said to myself. I said goodnight to the boys and headed across the hall to my room. To my surprise, Damsel and Coneflower were back in their normal bunks laughing over something. Blinks was playing a card game. "Can I join ya?" "Shoa. Whatcha wanna play?" I shrugged. We finally figured out what game to play, and in no time the whole room was engaged in a serious poker game. By midnight, the boys were also in on the game. Needless to say, Race won. But luckiy, I got a share of his profits. Hey, it pays being the "Best gambler in Manhattan's" little sister.  
  
****************  
Yet another hot day rolled by as Race and I sweated it away. However, on this day we were not selling. This day was Independance Day, and the newsies were throwing a party. Brooklyn and Manhattan combined their forces to throw the biggest party New York had ever seen. Newsies were swarming back and forth over the Brooklyn Bridge making party arrangements. "Invitations delivered?" "Check." "Entertaiment?" "Um...check." Sorrow was going over the list of necessities, and Moinkies was checking off the things they had. I was watching, rather amused. "Music?" "Comes with entertainment." "Place to party." "Oh I dunno if I got that. Jynx was s'posed ta tell me if da docks were clear for tanight." "What?! You don't know wheah it's gonna be?!" Moinkies tried to muffle her laughter and watched Sorrow go balistic. I myself couldn't help but laugh. Moinkies soon recoverd, and calmed Sorrow down. "I was jist kiddin' Sorrow. Jynx got a hold a me earlier taday. Da docks are fine." Sorrow glared at Moinkies, and her eyes clouded over. "YOU! YOU!!!" Sorrow chased after Moinks with outstretched hands. Skittery walked through the door at that moment, running right into Moinkies. He blushed and apologized after helping her up. "That's okay. Just HELP ME!" She screamed again and jumped on Skitt's back. He took off around the room as well. Oh boy, I thought to myself. This is going to be a long day.  
  
****************  
"Alright already! Sit down!" The Brooklyn leader I knew as Spot Conlon addressed the newsies with a harsh tone. Heads turned and rear ends hit the pavement on command. "Good." He said once his orders were carried out. After introducing the entertainment for the night (A 'Swedish' entertainer named Medda who owned Irving Hall in Manhattan) and thanking those who made the arrangements (The Manhattan newsies), the party itself was ready to begin. The boys took turns asking the girls to dance while the band played a slow tune. I watched Blinks dance with Kid Blink for about three songs. That got boring and a little depressing, so I went over to the food table. Racetrack was also standing there. I guess he couldn't find a dance partner either. "Ya look bored." I called. Race glanced up at me and smiled. "Hey Mem. Yeah. It's no fun dancin' by yerself." I shook my head in agreement, and looked around for a possible partner. Spades Fia was looking at Race from across the docks. Ah ha, I though. "Heya Race? Why dontcha go dance wit' Spades? I know ya like 'er." Race blushed a little and stared at the ground. "She won't dance wit me." "Jist go ask 'er." "What if she says no?" "She won't. Trust me." He smiled at me once more, and headed for Spades. Again, I was watching another couple dance. "No date?" I looked up. It was Damsel. "Nah. You neither huh?" "Nope. I could hook ya up!" she offered. "I already hooked up me cousin wit' me friend, Aaron." After considering the options at hand, I decided I would let Damsel play matchmaker. For about five minutes, I followed her around the docks. Finally, we came to a halt in front of a tall sandy haired boy. "Mem, dis is Joel. Joel, dis is Mem." The boy managed a weak wave, and Damsel took off with a satisfied smirk. I held out my hand as furthur introduction. "Hi. I'se Rememberance Jameson. Most jist call me Mem though." "Joel Smith. Nice ta meet ya." "Same heah." Awkward minutes passed as we avoided each other's gaze. I admired the way his hair was neatly slicked back, and how his dark eyes bounced around the people. After three songs he finally asked me to dance. I accepted, and we headed into the crowd. He put a gentle hand around my waist as yet another slow song played. I searched his brown eyes as if I could read his mind. Mo saw me and picked her head up off of Blink's shoulder. She examined my 'date', and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and snuggled closer to Joel. I guess he didn't mind because he tightened his arms around me. A smile was barely managed as we danced into the night.  
  
***************  
"So you seein' him again?" Mo asked, her eyes lighting up. "I dunno. He's nice I guess." "Ya guess?!" I could feel my cheeks flushing before the question was asked. "Yeah. I guess. Drop it." Mo laughed a little and we finished out walk to the Distribution Office in silence. I really did want to talk about last nights events, but I could wait until later. W had papers to sell. "Joel's cool, huh?" I whipped around at his name. Damsel was standing behind me with a huge smile on her face. With a nod and a half smile, I turned around. I could hear Damsel talking to the people around her about how she hooked up so many couples. I had to give her credit. She was good at what she did. With my 100 papers in hand, I found Racetrack and we walked to our selling spot. From the time we were selling, till the time we went to Tibby's, I was interrogated about Joel. "No comment." Was all I had to say. I liked Joel, and from what I knew, he liked me. We were going to be together for a long time, or at least be friends. I wish I knew then just how wrong I was.  
  
****************  
"Are ya shoa ya can afford it?" Joel glanced over at me, and smiled. "Yeah. I'se been savin' up." He took my hand, and together we walked into the restauraunt. I glanced over the menu, wondering what the words meant. Yes, I could read, but not very well. Joel must've noticed my frustration, and he ordered for me. I mumbled a thank you, and continued the evening very embarrased. As a song started to play, Joel held out his hand. "May I have dis dance fair lady?" "Yes ya may." I smoothed down my blue flowered skirt and he led me away from our table. Beautiful faces stared at us from the darkness of their tables. I felt afraid and self-concsious. "Just be yerself." Joel whispered into my ear. "Alright." With upturned noses, we went on with our night on the dance floor. The music soon ended, and we left the snotty people behind. Hoity toity was what we liked to call them. "Look!" Joel pointed towards the Statue of Liberty. "Isn't she great?" "Yeah." I mused at how enthusiastic he was over a simple statue. His eyes lit up and his muscles tensed at the mere thougt of the lady. With sparkling eyes, he looked down at me and smiled his beautiful smile. "She's a symbol. A symbol of everything we are, and ever hope to be. Beauty, courage, wisdom, love, freedom. They're all in her. She's ours, Mem. Yours and mine. She's a symbol of us." Snuggling into his arms, I replayed his words in my head. "She's ours, Mem. Yours and mine. She's a symbol of us."  
  
****************  
"Yer blushin!" Blinks so eagerly reminded me. I put my hands on my face, "I know. Can't help it." Blinks laughed as we got ready for the day. Coneflower sprayed everyone around her as she wrang out her long hair. Unfortunately, I was one of those people. Being somewhat of a passive person, I let it go. Daisy, however, was not so passive. For the next ten minutes Daisy chased Cone around the room with a bar of soap. Still laughing, we flooded back into the bunkroom. The boys were awaiting their turn and ran into the washroom, Jack leading the way. "A liddly eager, aren't we?" Luna said with a sarcastic smirk. A deep growl escaped the depths of my stomach, reminding me that I was hungry. "Blinks!" Mo whipped around and walked over to me. "Yeah?" "If Race asks, will ya tell 'im I went ta Harlem ta sell wit' Joel? It might take me a while ta get back, but I'll be heah tanight." "Shoa! Ya want me ta go wit ya?" "Nah. I can handle it." Blinks nodded and went back to what she was doing. I grabbed my hat and ran down the steps. Harlem was quite a ways away, but there was a spring in my step and a song in my heart. I hummed to myself the whole way. The roses looked especially red that day, and the birds sang especially loud. Lady Liberty herself smiled down on me. The 'simple statue' was suddenly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Mem! That you?" I saw Seeker, Joel's younger sister and messengr, running towards me. I waved, "Yeah! It's me." The smile I had put proudly on desplay quickly faded when I saw the girls' tear-streaked face. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tight. Slightly shocked, I inquired as to what was wrong. "It's Joel. He's dead." All feeling left my body, and I stumbled onto the ground. "How?" Seeker wiped a tear from her eye, "We found 'im dis mornin' by da bridge. No one knows what happened fer shoa, but it looks like he was jumped." I hugged the younger girl once more, and rose to my feet. As I was leaving I heard her yell, "Da funeral's on Saturday! 3:00! Say you'll come?" I waved my hand over my shoulder, and began to run. Memories of my family raced through my head. I remembered saying goodbye to my mother and father. I remembered Granny's funeral. Everything bad that had ever happened to me came flooding back. Tears flowed from my eyes. I passed many people I knew, all looking very confused. My eyes had become blurry from crying, and I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped on something that sent me hurtling forwards. Examining my scraped hands and knees, I crawled under a tree. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, and looked around. I gasped when I saw Lady Liberty standing before me. The water between the me and the maiden glistened, and I remembered those oh so precious words. "She's a symbol. A symbol of everything we are and ever hope to be. Beauty, courage, wisdom, love, freedom. They're all in her. She's ours, Mem. Yours and mine." Laying down on the soft grass, I cried myself into a restless sleep.  
  
****************  
My eyes wanted to stay closed, but I knew I had to face the morning light. Stray hairs fluttered down into my face. I brushed them away, feeling my swelled eyes. I was sure they were red and bloodshot too. "Great. Jist great." Seeing the statue again, I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Knowing I had to stop, I crawled out from underneath the tree and stood up. A sad song played from a store window nearby. My feet seemed 100 pounds heavier as I drudged through the abandoned streets. The sweet smell of a rose caught my attention and I turned. Kneeling in the garden where the rose was, I cupped the beautiful flower in my hands. "Beauty, courage, wisdom, love, freedom. They're all in her." For the first time in two days, I smiled.  
  
****************  
Saturday, three pm. Blinks, Racetrack, Damsel, Shooter, Jack and I walked into the afternoon sun. Taking a deep breath, I led the way to the cemetery where the funeral was being held. I had told my friends what happened, and they more than willingly agreed to come with me to Harlem. Seeker was the first to spot me, and she gave me a hug. Taking a seat by my friends, the funeral began. "We are gathered here today.........." Too many funerals. Maybe I was cursed. Or maybe this was some kind of punishment. I couldn't think of anything that I should've been punished for, but I had to find an explanation. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Joel's casket was lowered into the ground. We sang a few songs, and the newsies put their flowers on his fresh grave. My contribution was a single tear stained white rose. Once again, Shooter and Racetrack placed sheltering arms around me. For what seemed like hours, I knelt beside my love.   
  
****************  
My fingers trailed over the letters on the stone as they had so many years ago. Two years had passed since Joel's death, but still I felt a pain in my heart every time a very much in love couple passed by. Today was Joel's birthday, and I was bringing fresh flowers to his grave. Actually, the tradition of a white rose had continued. My grandmother had already received her yellow tulips, and the rose was waiting to be delivered. I brushed myself off, and closed the gates of the cemetery behind me. Ractrack was waiting for me, as always. Staring towards my statue, I smiled. I could feel Race's eyes burning into my back. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Thinking of no real reason, I repeated Joel's words. "She's a symbol. A symbol of all we are, and ever hope to be. Beauty, courage, wisom, love, freedom. They're all in her. She's ours, Mem. Yours and mine. She's a symbol of us." I turned to look at Race. "Joel?" I nodded. A few minutes later, Race broke the silence. "Well, Mem, looks like you finally gots a name." "What?" "Liberty. Rememberance 'Liberty' Jameson." Another smile crept to my lips, "I like it." Yet again, I glanced at the statue. "Liberty. Yeah." I could've sworn she smiled back at me, and I smiled a record setting smile. Suddenly, the feeling of loss and depression left me, and a new feeling took its' place. A feeling of love, and fulfillment. It seemed as though I had finally taken my true place in the world. Not as Mem, or Rememberance. But as Liberty. Liberty Jameson Beauty, courage, wisdom, love, freedom. They're all in her.   
  
****************  
I have never moved away from New York. I don't plan on it. Now a bold twenty years old, I live down the street from Shooter and his family. Racetrack lives in the apartment beneath me. Blinks and Sorrow are my roommates, and other former newsies are spread throughout our building. We watch with pride as our young friends sell the papes with skill and a fire inside them. Cowboy finally saved enough money to follow his dream; Santa Fe. Mush and Kid Blink accompanied him, but Blinks and Sorrow are waiting anxiously for their homecoming next week. Seeker became the first female leader of Harlem. She still visits me every now and then. When Kid Blink returns, he and Mo plan to open a shop. They're calling it 'The Eye Patch'. Damsel and Coneflower finally called a truce, and are working at Medda's as choreographers. Well, Cone's the choreographer. Damsel's just a dancer. Sorrow and Moinkies have joined up as caterers, and are doing well. Racetrack got a loan from Shooter, and bought a racehorse. Next, he wants to buy Sheepshead Races. Shooter and Haley just celebrated Heather's 10th birthday. Last year, they had a son and he was named Jonah, after Shooter's father. I have officially opened a flower shop called 'Memories' where I mainly sell yellow tulips and white roses. Miniatures of the Statue of Liberty are also available to my customers. Someday, I hope to get married and have a son. His name will be Joel. This may not seem like an ending to you, but this chapter of my life is indeed over. Hopefully, the next chapter will be just as intriguing as the first has been. In all the novels I have read, this would be the time where the author says something meaningul and full of emotion. Not in this one. My story is the meaning and the emotion. No words can express the hurt I felt as I watched my family members slip away. My mother, my father, my grandmother, and Joel. But still, I can smile because I know I will see them again someday. Some blessed, glorious day. Now I bring my story to a close with a quote that I hold very dear to my heart. "She's a symbol. A symbol of all that we are and ever hope to be. Beauty, courage, wisdom, love, freedom. They're all in her. She's ours, Mem. Yours and mine. She's a symbol of us."  
  
********The End********   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
